


every messiah has fallen

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Spoilers, but like they're devichil spoilers so i doubt anyone cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Lucifer and the statue of the Messiah.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei)/Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	every messiah has fallen

Lucifer is not normally one to do nothing but reminisce over the past, but at the moment he has very little else to do, chained to a statue of the Messiah.

He doubts Azazel had any particular reason for choosing this statue, besides it being something even Lucifer was incapable of destroying. This statue has outlasted countless worlds dying and being reborn: it will give no sooner than the chains do. That’s all that matters to a demon like Azazel, who doesn’t believe in sentiment even for his own child.

Aleph was still alive when Lucifer commissioned this statue. He’d been reluctant to model for it, citing it as ‘embarrassing’.

“Are you not used to celebrity?” Lucifer asked him once. “From the beginning of your life, you were a gladiator with masses of admirers.”

“’Masses’ is kind of an exaggeration.” Aleph rubbed the back of his neck. “And it’s one thing to have people know who I am. It’s another thing to have a statue made of me for even people who didn’t know me when I was alive to see. Do you get statues done of all your favored humans?”

“I do not.” Lucifer brushed one wing over Aleph’s shoulder, and Aleph leaned into it. “You are unique even among my chosen humans, Aleph. And I would not have you forgotten.”

Lucifer still can’t regret that choice, even with the statue now as his prison.

Though he would prefer the man himself as company, rather than cold cut stone.

**Author's Note:**

> given that devil children canonically branches off after smt2, the presence of a statue of the messiah in lucifer's palace along with other references to the messiah as a respected figure in makai suggests that devil children specifically is set after the chaos ending of smt2. in this essay i will


End file.
